Sick Merlin
by loulabelle90
Summary: Merlin is sick and Arthur looks after him. Pre Arthur/Merlin. Fluffy. Sorry for the sucky title. Couldn't think of anything better might change it later if only one has any better ideas. Please review I would love to know how to improve.


Summary: Merlin is sick and Arthur takes care of him. I do not own Merlin. That right belongs to the BBC and Shine TV.

Merlin felt been feeling horrible. He couldn't remember ever feeling so sick, he was exhausted and all he wanted to do sleep for a week. But he had to work, Arthur needed him. How could he help Arthur unite Albion if he stopped working over something over something so small. Arthur already thought that Merlin was a girl and he didn't want to add to that impression. So Merlin just continued with cleaning Arthur's room hoping that the diziness would go away soon.

"Merlin, haven't you finished in here yet" Arthur asked as he walked into the room after finishing a training session with the knights.

"I'm sorry Sire." Merlin replied hoping that Arthur didn't notice how weak his voice had sounded, though he was also kind of disapointed that Arthur hadn't noticed how sick he had been feeling for the past few days. Although Merlin hated Arthur when he first met him he had now got to know that real prince Arthur and was ashamed to admit that he had fallen in love the prat. No matter how much he wished he didn't because now he has two not one deadly secret.

Arthur looked closely at his manservant. "You look horrible, are you ok" he asked his concern clear in his voice. Arthur had somehow fallen in love with his manservant and the normally fearless Prince was afraid that his manservant would reject and leave. Arthur would prefer to have Merlin as a freind than not having him as all.

Merlin stood up and headed to the door with the dirty clothes. He was feeling light headed and everything was spining. Merlin wished he had stayed in bed for the day. Arthur would tease him for days for passing out. He was never going to live it down. But there was nothing he could do as the floor came up to meet him and everything turned black.

"Merlin!" Arthur called out as he rushed to his manservants unconscious form on the floor. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice how ill Merlin looked. How pale he looked and the dark circles under his eyes. He loved him but couldn't even notice when he was ill.

He called to a passing servant to fetch Gauis before moving Merlin to his bed before wetting a cloth and placing it on Merlin's forehead hoping to lower his fever. As Gauis entered Arthur's chambers he was distrurbed to see how sick Merlin looked how could he not have noticed. He was a physician, Merlin was his responsiblity and he should have done a better job.

"It's the flu" Gauis told Arthur after a brief examination. Arthur relaxed slightly continuing to wipe Merlin's brow. " He just needs rest and plently of fluids though I'll be able to look after him better in my chambers if you don't mind helping me move him" he continued watching Arthur look after Merlin.

No, I can take care of him. Here. Arthur told him, he knew how cold his chambers was and didn't want Merlin to leave his side until he was well. Merlin looked after him and Arthur wanted to repay the favour as well as keeping him near.

Gauis knew that arguing with Arthur would be pointless and leave his ward to the princes care only returning later with medicine to help his wards recovery.

Merlin woke slowly feeling slightly better but still feeling awful despite feelig more comfortable than he had ever remember feeling Slowly opening his eyes he realised that he was in Arthur's room on his bed. Which would explain why he had felt so confortable. The light of the room hurt his already throbbing head and Merlin quickly closing his eyes again.

Merlin? Merlin heard a voice softly say from beside him. He wondered if it was Arthur seeing that it was him seeing that he was in his room. Merlin almost thought that he could detect concern in his voice. " Open your eyes" Arthur almost whispered not wanting to cause his secret love pain.

It hurts. Merlin croaked his voice sounding much rougher than usual.

" I know" Arthur replied softly "just open your eyes so I know you're ok"

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Arthur trying to focus on the face that he had fallen in love with. Arthur smiled down t his manservant before startng to stroke his hair softly. As Merlin's eyes started to drift close Arthur placed a gentle kiss to Merlin's forehead promising himself that he would he would look after Merlin better and tell him how he realy felt. Merlin could onl hope that Merlin felt the same.

Please review.


End file.
